


All You Can Eat or All We Can Eat?

by firedrakegirl



Series: The Adventures of Fire and Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fire (OC), Fluff, Loki (Asian Red), Thor (Western Edge), mythtale bitties, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Fire has just adopted two bitties, and they go out for lunch to an all you can eat buffet. Chaos ensues!





	All You Can Eat or All We Can Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic on AO3, and my first published Undertale one. I hope you enjoy!  
> Thor is a Western Edge bitty, and Loki is an Asian Red. Both were adopted from https://mythical-adoptions.tumblr.com/ and are greatly loved.

I walked out of the adoption center with a huge smile. “Alright my little deities…” I started.  
“NYEH HEH! WORSHIPPING US ALREADY!”  
I laughed and nuzzled Thor with my cheek, earning a disgruntled squawk even as he leaned into it. “I don’t worship you, but I am fully devoted to both of you.” I turned to nuzzle Loki and he growled but also leaned into it. “But anyway, what do you guys want for lunch?”  
“we get to pick?”  
“Within reason, yeah. I mean, if you want sushi, you’ll have to wait for my sister to take you.”  
“REALLY?”  
“Yeah. I’m really not a fan of raw fish. Or most seafood, really.”  
“SUSHI IS RAW FISH?”  
“Yup! And sashimi is cooked sushi.” I nodded, looking around and oblivious to the fact that they were hung up on the raw part of that. What would they like?  
“can we get chinese?”  
“NO BROTHER! SOMETHING CLASSIER!”  
“How hungry are you guys?” I asked with a hum.  
“could eat a whole human.” Loki leered.  
“BROTHER!!!”  
I flushed and laughed. “Okay troublemaker. I think Loki really fits. So how about we go to an all you can eat buffet?”  
“ALL WE CAN EAT OR ALL YOU CAN EAT?”  
“Yes.” I smiled.  
“which is it?”  
“Both. If it’s okay with you two, we’ll share a plate?”  
“WHY DON’T WE GET OUR OWN?” Thor demanded.  
“Because the more I carry, the more likely it is I’ll drop them.” I admitted. “I’m kinda a klutz, and I don’t wanna risk dropping you guys.”  
“ma,” Loki laughed. “don't drop us.”  
“I won’t.” I quickly assured. “And you don’t have to call me ma if you don’t want to. I’m also okay with my name. It’s up to you.”  
“WOULD YOU PREFER DAD?”  
I snorted. “No! I am very much female. I just want you to be comfortable despite societal norms and mores.”  
Loki snickered. “WE LIKE CALLING OUR OWNER PARENTAL TERMS.” Thor explained and I scowled.  
“I am not your owner. Friend, caretaker, parental, etc are all fine. You are sentient beings and therefore cannot have an owner.” For such a short time that I could’ve been imagining it, their eye lights turned to hearts.  
“’nd that’s why you’re our ma…i’ve always wanted one.” The last part was quiet enough that I almost missed it.  
I turned my head and pressed a kiss to his skull, ignoring his protests. “Thank you hun. I’ll do my best not to let you down.” I heard Thor’s soft huff and pressed a kiss to the side of his skull as well. “Same for you. I’m really glad you guys picked me.” Both had started to glow a faint red when I kissed their cheeks, which darkened at my words.  
“SO, WHAT KIND OF FOODS ARE THERE AT THIS BUFFET PLACE?” Thor changed the subject.  
“All kinds! Chinese, soup, pasta…”  
“LASAGNA?” He interrupted.  
“Sometimes. Do you like it?”  
“YES! IT’S MY FAVORITE SO FAR.”  
“Alright. Then if they don’t have it, I’ll make some tomorrow.”  
“you’d do that for him?”  
“For you too. What’s your favorite?”  
“mustard.” He grinned.  
“That’s a condiment not a food….what kind of mustard?”  
“there’s kinds?”  
“Oh yeah. I’m partial to stone ground myself. It’s a nice combo of spicy and yellow.”  
“woah.”  
I pulled out my phone to make a note to buy a bunch of kinds of mustard for him to try. “Okay, now…I thought the buffet was this way.” I looked around, so sure I’d gone the right way.  
“MA.” Thor tapped my cheek. “IS THAT IT?” He pointed.  
I turned around to follow his finger and chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, that’s it. Thanks Thor.” I nuzzled him in thanks before carefully crossing the street.  
“Welcome to Western Buffet. How can we help you?” The host had a Papython bitty on his shoulder.  
“Hi! Um, we were hoping to eat in today. Bit of a celebration since I just adopted these two.”  
“I just adopted Noodle here last week.” The man said with a fond smile. “So congratulations! Bitties are a two dollar uncharge per.”  
“Oh! Perfect! I was expecting to pay full price for each of them.” Despite my calm words, I was fidgeting anxiously with the beaded ring on my finger.  
“We may be money grubbing arseholes, but we’re not that bad.” He laughed and winked, putting an arm on my arm just below my shoulder, but Noodle squeaked and he grimaced. “You didn’t hear me curse.”  
“Not at all.” I agreed, laughing and pulling away from his touch.  
“YES WE DID.” Thor disagreed.  
“But we aren’t gonna say anything and get him in trouble.”  
“fuck no.” Loki smirked.  
I just shook my head and smiled at the man. “We’d love a table.”  
“Oh yeah. I’m supposed to be working, not flirting.” He smiled.  
I immediately turned red. “Oh! Um, yeah.” I hadn’t even realized he was flirting.  
“Right this way miss.” He guided us to a table and set up two bitty place settings next to the big one. “What can I get you to drink?”  
“Lemonade for me and…boys?”  
“COFFEE!”  
“mustard.”  
“Right.” He gave me a look but walked off to get our drinks.  
“c’n i try your lemonade?”  
“Of course! My food is your food.”  
“YOU SAY THAT NOW.” Thor grumbled. “UNTIL EVERYTHING IS COVERED IN MUSTARD.”  
I wrinkled my nose. “Okay, ew, don’t put mustard on my portion.”  
“mustard is good!”  
“On some things.” I agreed. “But not everything.”  
“Lemonade for the lovely lady and mustard and coffee for the handsome bitties.” The host set down our drinks, before resting a hand on my shoulder for a moment.  
“Thank you.” I blushed again, not quite looking at the man and flinching away.  
“You’re welcome.” He winked. “If you need anything else, let me know..” He set down a slip of paper with his number. “Anything at all.”  
Thor had already finished his coffee and glared at the host. “ANOTHER!” He demanded. “BEFORE I HURT YOU!”  
“Sure thing bud.” But he looked to me to confirm.  
“Go for it Thor.” I grinned as the man walked away. “But maybe slow down. Make it last.”  
“FINE.” He huffed.  
“And in the meantime, let’s go get food.” I offered my hand. They both ignored it in favor of flying and teleporting to my shoulders respectively. “That works too.” I nuzzled each in turn as I walked over to the food. “Point me towards your choices.  
“chinese!” Loki reminded me.  
“LASAGNE!” Thor added.  
“I can do that. And the soup looks good too.” I eyed it hungrily.  
“we can try all of it?”  
“As much as you can stomach.”  
“i’m gonna eat everything!”  
“DO NOT MAKE YOURSELF SICK AGAIN BROTHER.”  
“Please.” I agreed. “I’m a sympathetic puker.”  
“EW!”  
“humans are gross.”  
“Agreed. Now, Loki, kung pow chicken or general tso chicken?” I asked as I put a piece of lasagna on my plate.  
“whichever is spicier.”  
“Tso it is.” I spooned some on the plate. “Rice?”  
“sure.”  
Soon the plate was absolutely packed with food the both of them had wanted to try. “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO EAT MA?”  
“I’ll just eat whatever you don’t.”  
“thought you wanted the soup.”  
“If I’m still hungry after this is all gone, I’ll get some.” I knew I wouldn’t be, but letting them try stuff was more important.  
“MAKES SENSE!” Thor was eager to dig into his food, and I grinned. When we got back to the table, there was a tiny steaming cup of coffee there, and Loki immediately leapt from my shoulder to add creamer to it. “BROTHER, NO! I LIKE IT BLACK!” I was really glad we’d missed the host.  
“too late bro.” Loki grinned and made his way to the food again. Thor huffed but took a sip then tried to hide his smile. Loki wandered over to me and scooped some food onto his tiny plate. “Thor has a sweet tooth, but tries to hide it.” He grinned at me.  
I nodded my acknowledgement and cut some of the lasagne and put it on Thor’s plate. “Come eat hun.”  
“NYEH! I WILL FIGHT YOU! AND WIN!” Thor exclaimed, scowling. “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.”  
Loki snickered. “Thor gets crazy with coffee.” He stage whispered as he dunked some chicken into the spicy mustard, easily ignoring the other dragon’s continued rants.  
“Why didn’t you…” I trailed off at the challenging look in his sockets. “Ah.” I frowned at him and offered a hand. “C’mere Loki.”  
“what?” He grumbled as he teleported into my hand.  
I lifted him to eye level, a stern look on my face. He met my eyes defiantly, and my facade broke. “Good. Keep challenging me until you both feel safe.” I kissed his skull. “Just make sure the situation is safe.”  
He flushed a cherry red and was visibly floundering for something to say. “ma…”  
“Loki, we’ve only just met and now you’re both going to be living with me. You’re allowed to be unsure and nervous. You’re both welcome to challenge and talk to me with any and all issues you may have.”  
“MA?” Thor kicked my elbow hard. That was going to bruise. “THE CREEPY HUMAN IS BACK.”  
“Creepy human?” I looked up to see the host. “Oh.”  
“I uh, just wanted to see if you needed anything else and bring the check…”  
He trailed off as Thor shredded the slip of paper with the man’s number and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. “YOU MAKE MA UNCOMFORTABLE. GO AWAY OR I WILL KILL YOU.” Thor’s glare was strong enough to make the Papython flinch.The host looked at me with an indulgent smile. “He’s right. Please stop.” I said softly, reaching toward Thor, whether to pet or hug or high five, I didn’t know. Thor leaned casually against my hand, twirling a fork and glaring at the host.  
“Your bitties are so protective of you already. You must really be something special.” He went to put a hand on my arm again, but Thor was there first and jabbed the fork as deeply as he could into the man’s hand. It didn’t work very well, considering the size of the fork compared to the bitty, and the fact that the human hand has a lot of bones. The papython started peeping and beeping in surprised panic, while the man started cursing. He was definitely bleeding.  
“welp, i guess it was knife to meet you.” Loki chuckled.  
My eyes widened and I quickly gathered both bitties close to me in case the man tried to retaliate. “Loki dearest, that was a fork, but good try.” I said with a smile before turning to the man. “I think we’d like to speak with your manager.”  
“You fucking bitch!” He cradled his hand to his chest as Noodle tried to get a look at it to see what kind of care it would need.  
“IF YOU DO NOT RETRIEVE YOUR MANAGER IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, THIS FORK IS GOING IN YOUR EYE NEXT.” Thor scowled as he waved the utensil threateningly from behind my arms.  
The man practically ran away. “Thank you for standing up for me Thor.” I said, pressing a kiss to the top of his skull. “I’m really bad at that.”  
“I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO BE MORE LIKE ME!” He decided, ignoring the red flush taking over his face.  
“still the coolest bro ever.” Loki nodded.  
“I appreciate it. Really.”  
The manager walked out with the injured host in tow. She was a matronly woman with a stern glare. “What happened here?” She demanded. “And why was Royce stabbed with a fork?”  
“He was making me uncomfortable, flirting and touching me without permission. I asked him to stop, Thor told him to stop, and he went to touch my arm. Thor was just protecting me.” I explained.  
The woman sighed. “I apologize. Your meal today is on us.” She turned to the host. “You’re terminated. This is not the first time you’ve done this. Get out.” Before he could respond, she turned back to me. “I will understand if you never come back, but in case you do.” She pulled out a coupon for a free meal, wrote something on it, and handed it to me. “Please have a great rest of your day.” She walked away, shooing Royce toward the door.  
Thor, Loki, and I looked at each other in surprise. “Well...that happened. Uh, I guess we can finish eating and go home?”  
“YES.”  
“sounds like a plan ma.” Loki nodded, and promptly shoved a large piece of chicken in his mouth.  
I laughed and we enjoyed the rest of the meal in peace.


End file.
